Energy absorbers in a vehicle interior may be passive, e.g., not activated before or upon an impact, or may be active, e.g., deployed when an impact is sensed or predicted. For example, airbags may be provided to deploy in an interior of the vehicle. However, airbags do not provide adequate occupant protection in all impact situations, e.g., an oblique impact, i.e., situations where a vehicle is impacted at an angle of substantially 15-30° from a head-on collision.